Invisible Woman
"From now on, I am the Invisible Woman." ''- Susan Storm'' History Susan Elizabeth Storm was born to Mary Storm and Dr. Franklin Storm on April 17, a nice spring day. Afew years later, she was joined by her little brother Johnny Storm. As the eldest child of the renowned scientist Franklin Storm, Susan inherited her father's intellect at an early age. By the time she was eight years old, she had invented and built a sugar-powered rocket-which almost destroyed her father's brand new car. One night when the children were left at home, their parents went to a dinner honoring Dr. Storm. A simple evening, right? Wrong. On their way to the dinner, one of the tires blew out on the car and Dr. Storm lost control of the car. Only Mary was injured. When the Storms were taken to the hospital, Franklin insisted on being the one to operate on his wife. He ended up not being able to save her and soon after became a drunk gambler, losing his medical practice and leading to accidentally killing his loan shark. Franklin was thrown in prison because he didn't defend himself, Susan and Johnny were left on their own and Susan quickly became a mother figure to her brother. At the age of 13, Susan and Johnny Storm were practically orphans and on their own. The stress of losing your childhood to preserve your siblings is crazy stress for anyone, but for Susan the stress was enough for her to develop her mutant powers. One day, Susan and Johnny were coming home from the grocery store after Susan had gotten home from where she had gotten work and a group of guys surrounded them. All Susan remembers from that day is that she freaked out and all she was thinking about was somehow keeping herself and Johnny out of their sight and keeping the creeps away from them. Before she knew it, the men had been thrown back from some kind of force field and all that could be seen of Johnny and Susan was their clothes and the grocery bags. Not long after the incident the Storm siblings received a visit from a Mr. Charles Xavier and a Mr. Erik Lehnsherr. They told her of a school for children like her who have abilities and offered her a chance to join them. Susan was hesitant at first, but once Johnny started throwing fire around and bursting into flame in the next room she was inclined to agree. At the Institute, Susan and Johnny found the home they'd always wanted. It wasn't perfect, but it was safe, and the people there cared for them and they could be themselves around these people. While at the Institute, Susan took great pride in her private tutoring sessions with the Professor, who helped her earn her degree from a nearby college and she started working at the Institute in the Medical Wing at the age of 19. There, she worked beside Beast and the other medical officers for the rest of the years the Institute was open, but when Suzie turned 24 all mutants were branded and relocated. Sadly, she and Johnny were separated during the relocation and her M brand on her abdomen is a constant reminder of how she'd lost her family. Suzie now works at the makeshift Institute in the District and works to try and find her brother. Personality *'Quiet:' Suzie is a very reserved person. She likes to keep to herself. Usually she's seen with her nose stuck in a book and doing some kind of research. Unlike her brother, Johnny, she isn't all hyper and up in people's faces all the time and she's not the most outgoing of the Storm siblings, but she's friendly enough when and if people approach her that she makes friends in her own way. *'Caring:' Suzie cares so much for her friends and family she would die for them. when she first meets someone, she'll be off-hand-ish, but over time she will grow to love them. she puts other people's needs before her own-which isn't always a good thing-and will stop at nothing to make sure that person is happy before she goes to make herself happy. she is very loyal, defending a friend in need when the situation calls for it. *'Trustworthy:' Sue is rather good at keeping secrets. she will not talk to anyone about conversations anyone has had with her unless it is with the person the conversation had been with before. even if the conversation is about someone being in trouble, she still will not tell anyone. she feels it is not her place to say anything and she fears that the person would be cross with her if she should tell their secret. this can be both a good thing and a bad thing. She learned to keep her secrets and others when she developed her powers, becoming an expert. *'Brave:' Susan is a tough cookie with a good amount of courage. it usually takes people off guard when she shows this side of her personality, since she is generally so friendly and chatty, but she can stand up for herself and others just as well as people much older and bigger then herself. she is very loyal to her friends, and as such, is willing to do anything for them if they need her help. her ability and capacity for courage is often surprising to those who don’t know her well, as she doesn’t exactly appear to be much of a threat. *'Protective:'Suzie is like a mother bear when it comes to the people she cares for, especially Johnny. Since he's her baby brother and she practically raised him, she sees him as one of her own and if anyone should try to mess with him they'd have ol' Suzie Storm to deal with. She absolutely hates bullies and people who mess with her family and friends, so if it gets bad enough she'll slam them with a force field. Likes *Chocolate (the ultimate comfort food) *Johnny (even though he's annoying she still loves him) *Reading *Writing *Watching the news (it keeps her informed) *Reading the paper *Doing the morning crossword Dislikes *Johnny (he gets on her nerves) *being called "invisible girl" *People thinking she's just another dumb blonde *People who judge others before they get to know them *People who harp on things that are stupid *Overly emotional females *Bullies Abilities Skills Basic fighting skills-Suzie, along with others that have gone to the Institute, engaged in several Danger Room sessions in her time at the Institute. Over that time, she developed her powers as well as her physical skills in hand-to-hand combat in the Danger Room. It's a skill she's carried with her all these years and she likes to tutor some new recruits in if they should need her help. Powers 'Invisibility-' Susan can make herself (and/or other people) partially or completely invisible.Her range is up to 40,000 cubic feet of volume. She makes this possible by mentally bending all wavelengths of light around herself and/or who or what ever she's trying to make invisible as well. She also directs enough light to her own eyes to make sure she can still see everything around her when she's invisible. She does all this without distorting the vision of anyone around them, just manipulating the light to make herself and her target invisible. Another skill that comes around with her invisibility is that she's immune to telepathic attacks. Something that's still a mystery to Susan and something she's constantly trying to figure out how it works. 'Force Field Projection-' drawn from hyperspace, Susan can manipulate her force fields for a great variety of effects. Usually she's seen making nearly-indestructible force fields around herself and/or others. She can very the texture and strength of the fields, varying from highly rigid to soft as foam, softer fields usually used to shield herself and others from high-impact situations (i.e. falling from a building or being slammed into something) and take less of a toll on Susan's body. Sue can shape her psionic force fields into invisible constructs, usually simple shapes such as barriers, columns, cones, cylinders, darts, discs, domes, platforms, rams, ramps, slides and spheres. By generating additional force behind her psionic constructs, Sue can turn them into offensive weapons, ranging from massive invisible battering rams to small projectiles such as spheres and darts. She can generate solid force constructs as small as a marble or as large as 100 feet in diameter, and her hollow projections such as domes can extend up to several miles in area. By forming one of her force fields within an object and expanding the field, Sue can cause her target to explode. She can also travel atop animated constructs such as ramps, stairs, slides, columns and stepping discs, enabling her to fly. She can manipulate the energy around other objects to simulate telekinetic abilities. Her limit so far is up to 40 tons of pressure before her body starts to break down and she's reached her limit. Weaknesses In rare cases, sufficiently powerful attacks on her psionic fields can cause her mental or physical pain-usually resulting in a bloody nose and her passing out. Attacks that are powerful enough could ultimately kill her if it was powerful enough and she was putting enough stress on her body. Another thing about Susan and her powers is that they're only subject to her concentration. If she ceases to concentrate on it or she gets distracted enough, the field will cease to exist. When she becomes invisible, her clothes are still visible. Only in her specially designed suit does she become completely invisible. If Susan gets overly emotional, she is known for her powers to kind of go out of whack. If she's embarrassed or shy, she turns invisible. If she's pissed or annoyed, someone gets slammed with a force field whether she means to or not. Another thing about Susan's powers is that if she should overexert herself and continue to use her powers over her limit, she loses a day of her life for every minute that she keeps using her powers. This usually only lasts for about 5 minutes, but the pain of losing five days of her life is enough for her to either stop using her powers or pass out. Never has Suzie gone ten minutes over her limit. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men First Class Category:X-Men Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Invisibility Category:Psionic Projections Category:Female Category:Storm Family Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Chris